Avengelica: The Quest For Rogue
by Batusawa
Summary: What would happen if two opposite people, fire and ice,  work together to stop evil? Is it possible to let such two opposing elements be near each other? Find out and read the adventures of Kegan and Eirlyss on their quest for Rogue.


_Here's a little background on my newly written composition. It's really my first time writing about a story of adventure. _

* * *

**KEGAN **

**Height: **5'10"

**Age: **18

A fiery young man who happens to be a self-employed hunter. He is a skilled sharpshooter, has a fetish for pyrotechnics and is an expert in making explosives. He knew nothing about his real parents and has been an orphan eversince. He learned sharpshooting from a mysterious man who calls himself _Erugo_ and also raised him until age 13. His companion is a little dragon-like creature named _Greganth_, whom he calls Greg for short. He always has his trusted gun, _Inferno_, with him. Kegan is straightforward, carefree, playful, happy-go-lucky, loves getting free anythings, and hates magic. After coincidentally getting the same assignment as Eirlyss (to hunt down a treacherous underground syndicate leader, _Fang_) and succesfully did so, Superintendent Brendan Marsh of _Chronos_, asked them to team up eventually. Eirlyss often called him a "_pyrophiliac_" and "_frivolous person_", but despite of that, he still calls her "_partner" _and cares for her. He never knew that he is also an Elemental mage until Eirlyss revealed it to him.

**EIRLYSS FROST **

**Height: **5'6"

**Age: **17

A cold, and composed young woman who works for a hunting agency called "**_Chronos_**" and is one of its elite hunters. Daughter of an Ice maiden. Unlike Kegan, who's a freelance hunter and gets employed by whoever he pleases, Eirlyss has to do work for whoever she is assigned to by the agency. She is a loner and prefers to work alone. She joined the hunting agency to search for _Rogue_, the one who destroyed her father (Or rather, her father commited suicide because that certain someone robbed him of everything). Eirlyss is an Elemental mage, whose specialty is Ice. Though she may look like a tough cookie on the outside, she actually has a thing for cute animals. She lets her guard down when she sees one. Greg is one of her victims, which is why she agreed to work with Kegan. She also wants to keep a close eye on him since she felt that he yields strong powers. Kegan has no idea that he has them though.

**GREGANTH**

**Height: **1'

**Age: **180 (dragon age)

A little dragon creature who accompanies Kegan all the time. Kegan had him eversince he remembers. Not only is he cute, but he is also useful for Kegan whenever he's in need of fire power (but in his little form, he can only spew out a little amount of flame). His true form is sealed within him, unless an Elemental mage, a Fire keeper would unleash him.

**Superintendent Brendan Marsh**

**Height: **5'8"

**Age: **25

One held incharge of _Chronos_. He is often serious, but also has time for cracking up jokes as well. He was the one who set up Eirlyss and Kegan in a mission to let them meet. He has a strong sense of justice and a man of principles. Also strong-willed and has a brave heart.

**Erugo **

**Height: **6'

**Age: **43

He is a well-known thief and an outlaw, nicknamed _Rogue, _being pursued by the government for years. Kegan's adoptive father (At least that's how Kegan knew him as). He raised and taught Kegan how to use a gun for his own protection until he was 13. After that he suddenly disappears and has secretly been staying in a secret hide-out. He is being blamed by Eirlyss for her father's death. Rogue did steal all of her father's property, but he only did it to return the money to its rightful owners. Eirlyss's father (Sylvester who's code name is "_**Sly revest**"_ which is the anagram of his real name) really was a notorious gambler who cheats his way through winning. His true identity is still a mystery.

**Ula Vodopivec**

**Height: **5'5"

**Age: **18

A spunky, and brave young woman who is an Elemental mage of water. She lives in a ramshackle, and droughted town (_**Huyana**) _wherein rain was taken away from them by an _Elemental Master_. Ula always wanted to be of use to return the rain in their village, but her powers are too weak, as she believed. She is nice and often gets close to Kegan probably because she is attracted to him a lot. She doesn't like Eirlyss's guts and attitude, and mostly because she is closer to Kegan. She is a contender to complete their _'love-triangle'._ But she gave up on him after realizing that Kegan was the only one capable of melting the frozen heart of Eirlyss.

**Kail Gerard**

**Height: **5'11"

**Age: **20

An Elemental Master who fought Eirlyss and Kegan. He mastered the four main elements and also the four other sub-elements, but mostly uses_** thunder**_ and **_lightning_**. After the fight with Kegan (where nobody won or lost), he was the one who led them to _Rogue's _real hiding place. He has a wee bit of affection for Eirlyss, but shows it in a more brotherly kind of way.


End file.
